


Safe and Sound

by FandomLoverAngel



Series: Song Fics [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kinda, M/M, Song fic, Song: Safe & Sound (Taylor Swift), made my own side bc why not, powers, virgil sanders is awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomLoverAngel/pseuds/FandomLoverAngel
Summary: Virgil just wanted to keep him safe...Also, there is a character death but not really.Song fic.





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me whatcha think! And if I should do more, either continuing Virgil's storyline or making a series with all of the sides getting power-ups individually or do both separately.

_ I remember tears streaming down your face _

No… not, not Princey… He’s a prince… he can’t just… no…

_ when you said I’d never let you go _

He just… no… It’s just fake, it’s just the Imagination playing tricks on me…

_ When all those shadows almost killed your light _

Morali- wait no  _ Patton-  _ is trying to pull me away. He’s screaming something I can’t hear…

_ I remember you said  _

No… no… they don’t understand… I can’t just- just leave him… leave him alone…

_ don’t leave me here alone _

It just, took him… the darkness… I can’t leave him…

_ But all that’s dead and gone and passed tonight _

Logic-  _ Logan-  _ he’s trying to… he’s trying to take Princey from me… not Roman… I won’t let him go…

_ Just close your eyes, _

“-irgil! Virgil!” Patton’s still pulling at me uselessly. “We need to go, it’s not safe!”

_ the sun is going down _

Even Decie-  _ Ethel-  _ is trying to get me to leave. Don’t they understand? I can’t leave. 

_ You’ll be alright,  _

I have to- i have to save him. I have to avenge him.

_ no one can hurt you now _

Thomas is here too, he’s to the side, begging me to leave, stuttering from terror at the enemy.

_ Come morning light,  _

I slowly stand up, much to their relief. It’s short lived, though, as I turn to face the darkness, the side moving closer, and closer, and closer.

_ you and I’ll be  _

I can hear them yelling at me, yelling for me to come back, as I step forward, away from them and away from Roman’s- Roman’s  _ body _

_ safe and sound _

Depression- Korth- smirks, the darkness behind him growing. I can’t even see Roman’s kingdom anymore.

_ Don’t you dare look out your window _

It’s barreling towards us, and my only thought, the only phrase to leave my mouth, is,  **”NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF ANXIETY.”**

_ Darling everything’s on fire _

His face falls, and the wall of darkness falters, before seizing forward again.  **“NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF FEAR.”**

_ The war outside our door keeps raging on _

Korth’s steps falter, the darkness receding a bit.  **“NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER OF CAUTION.”**

_ Hold on to this lullaby _

He hesitantly continues marching forward, the darkness swirling and morphing in tune with Korth’s emotions.  **“AND NEVER. ** ** _NEVER_ ** **. UNDERESTIMATE THE POWER FAM-** ** _ILY_ ** **.”**

_ Even when the music’s gone _

The sides behind me, and Thomas, back up, as a wave of purple light bursts from me.

_ Gone _

Korth laughs, “You think that a little pathetic wave of light is going to stop me? Ha! My function is  _ depression, _ sweetie. No little light will get rid of me.”

_ Just close your eyes _

Virgil scoffs,  **“LITTLE LIGHT? TRY AGAIN, BITCH.” ** An even brighter light surrounds him, shining out, preventing anyone from seeing him. Once he’s visible again, the sides are shocked by the change.

_ The sun is going down _

Virgil has grown some form of what looks like lavender angel wings, which are flapping, keeping him in the air. However, these are contrasted by the black and purple horns sprouting from his head. His skin changes from his usual pale to having a softly glowing purple hue, with black, violet, and grey glowing lightning bolts curling and decorating the surface. His eyes have turned to empty black sockets, with an eerie purple glowing light in the back. His nails have grown deadly sharp, and his feet are donned in gladiator sandals. In his right hand, he wields a large cutlass, much larger than normal. The blade has a glow to it, much like the purple orb of light in his left hand.

_ You’ll be alright _

Korth shrinks back, and the darkness begins thinning and receding.  **“I AM VIRGIL SANDERS. MY PRIMARY FUNCTION IS ANXIETY. HOWEVER, WHAT FEW KNOW, IS THAT I AM ALSO HIS FIGHT OR FLIGHT INSTINCT. AND I DON’T ALWAYS FLEE.”**

_ No one can hurt you now _

Korth turns, moving hastily down the hill, away from the large and protective threat that is Virgil.  **“YOU ARE THE ONE RESPONSIBLE FOR CREATIVITY’S- ROMAN’S- DEATH. YOU. WILL. KNOW. FEAR.”**

_ Come morning light _

Virgil slings the ball of light at Korth’s turned back, sending him flying. The other sides are shocked at his aggression.  **“YOU KILLED HIM! YOU. WILL SUFFER!” ** At this, he slings another ball of light, landing quickly on his feet and attacking with his sword.

_ You and I’ll be _

**“YOU WILL BE EXTINGUISHED. YOU WILL BE DESTROYED AND SENT TO THE SUBCONSCIOUS.” ** He swings the sword again, aiming for vital locations. He lets out a warped scream of war, echoing through the air.

_ Safe and sound _

With one last slice, Depression starts to disintegrate, his entire being, darkness and all, fading to be forgotten in the subconsciousness of Thomas’ mind. On that thought, Virgil remembers the others waiting behind him with Roman’s b-body.

_ Just close your eyes _

He turns and slowly walks back towards them, more of his attributes fading with each step. The first to leave are his wings. Next, his horns. His nails shrink back, and his shoes fade away. The sword and ball of light are the next to go, disappearing like they were never there. His skin fades back to normal, and as he reaches them, his eyes fade. He falls forward, Ethel and Thomas catching him.

_ You’ll be alright _

The first thing Virgil realizes when he wakes up, is that it’s very bright. He groans, covering his eyes with his arm slung across his face. Rolling over, he winces, suddenly realizing that there’s a sharp pain in his back. The door opens, and he attempts to pull himself up, quickly stopped by Patton rushing in to gently push him back down. “No, no, no, kiddo. Don’t do that, you’ll hurt yourself more, and you want to be able to see Roman, right?”

_ Come morning light _

Virgil tilts his head, confused. “Wh-what do you mean? Roman’s, Roman’s dead. He- Depression- Korth killed him. I saw it.”

Patton smiles gently. “Do you remember what happened after?” 

_ You and I’ll be _

At Virgil’s head shake, he continues, “You got mad. You started glowing and floating, and then you grew wings and horns and you had a sword and little balls of light in your hands, and you just attacked him. Your voice went all distorted, too. You killed him, I think.”

“I- What?” Virgil shakes his head. “No, no, no, no, I didn’t kill anyone. I wouldn’t. Roman is- was the hero. The fighter.”

_ Safe and sound _

A new voice joins the conversation. “Ah, yes, but apparently, when I am severely wounded, you become an amazing and protective fighter.”

Virgil starts, and turns to the other side of the bed, tackling Roman in a hug, sobbing. “I thought you were dead. I thought Korth- I thought he- I thought he killed you.”

“Well, here I am, safe and sound, thanks to you.”

_ Oooooo, oooooooo... _


End file.
